Aunt Yuki
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: When Tobias humiliates Gumball in front of the entire school, only one other person other than his mom can help teach him the ways he needs. But, the journey won't be easy. Rated T for blood and violence.


**Prologue**

"Elmore Junior High remains under lockdown, its staff still at the mercy of the rampaging students! Just 9 hours ago, we received this taped message!" a panicked newscaster with a microphone for a head said as he hovered over a destroyed junior high school in a helicopter before playing an audio message.

"Greetings, Elmore! Soon, I will unleash madness untold onto your streets! But, first, direct your attention to the roof and witness the destruction of your dearly disliked blue cat!" an arrogant voice said over the transmission.

"We've been circling the tower since… Wait, there! The perpetrator is making his move!" The newsman said as the camera centered in on a crumbling building on the roof.

Out of the hole climbed a three-clawed hulking creature wearing a sweatband amongst puffy hair that was as scaly and rainbow colored as the rest of him. He had clutched in his hand by the throat, a blue cat in a tan sweater and blue jeans that was injured in some spots.

"Showtime, Gumball!" the multicolored creature, named Tobias, said as he threw the blue cat farther back onto the roof, where he landed with a loud thud.

"Let's give the rubes something to talk about!" Tobias said before he jumped in front of the injured cat and said in a mocking manner, "And for one night only, please welcome our special guest referees!" Tobias said as he lowered a table with the rest of Gumball's family strapped down by double strength tape.

"So? Come on, change! Get crazy! It's the only way to beat me!" Tobias said before he got closer and said, "You know you want to."

"Never." Gumball said before he stuck a syringe full of blue liquid in his arm.

"You wasted that serum on yourself?! Now that is funny!" Tobias said before he laughed and threw the cat back again.

"It's actually hysterical! But, you still spoiled my fun, and for that, I'll knock that big head right out of your torso!" Tobias said before he swiped at Gumball, only for him to miss as the cat ran in a circle. However, Tobias was undeterred as he chased him around, continuing to swipe at him. Sooner or later, Tobias stopped swiping at him and said, "Excuse me, rat." He then jumped up on the edge of the roof and showed off to the helicopters, giving Gumball a chance to lasso him by the bones literally sticking out of the mutated joke of a jock's back.

"Hey, get off!" Tobias yelled as Gumball pulled harder, eventually pulling him down and getting his claws stuck.

"When I get outta this, I'm gonna…" Tobias didn't get to finish before Gumball swiped him with his claws a few good times across the face, eventually getting him to shoot out of the floor in pain before he angrily started swiping at Gumball again, only for the blue cat to run around in panic again. Eventually, Tobias got tired like before, but this time, he called in girls from Elmore Junior High that he had laced with something so strange that it made them wide-eyed and salivating rainbow-colored liquid.

"Get him, my pretties!" Tobias ordered as the girls got close to Gumball, only for him to quickly tie them up, as he didn't want to hurt them.

"Must I do everything myself?" Tobias asked in an annoyed manner before he started showing off to the copters again, only for Gumball to lasso him again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tobias yelled as he pulled him down again and rendered him stuck back in the roof.

"You'll pay for this, Gumball!" Tobias shouted as he tried to free himself, but to no avail as Gumball rushed and kicked him in the face before scratching it, breaking him free, but hurting him more.

"ENOUGH!" Tobias shouted in utter rage before he took about fifty swipes at Gumball, some connecting, but most missing.

"Back in a second, runt." Tobias said before he sent more girls after Gumball, only to be tied up like the others.

"Hey, is that Mike's copter?" Tobias asked before he showed off one more time before Gumball lassoed all of the spines coming out of his back.

"Come on! Get off!" Tobias said before Gumball finally managed to pull him down, causing him to fall through the roof and into an electrical room, where he got shocked while Gumball untaped his family.

"Is everyone okay?" Gumball asked before Tobias climbed back up through the holes he had made.

"Well, looks like the others are free. I'm still going to win though! Ready for the final bout?" Tobias asked.

"Always, you little brat." Nicole said.

"WHAT?!" Tobias yelled in disbelief.

"We'll never let you win!" Richard said before the entire Watterson family ran at him.

"NEVER!" they all shouted before they kicked and scratched Tobias in the face, sending him flying over the edge of the school roof.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tobias yelled as he flew down and hit the ground, where he fell unconscious.

The Watterson Family looked from the roof before they looked to the sky with pride.

"Three months ago, we uncovered Tobias' plan to bring all the girls in Elmore under his control, because he believed he deserved their love. The drug he used to enslave them was a mutated version of the Joy Virus mixed with blood from our pet turtle. Before we could stop him, Tobias took a massive dose of his own formula and turned into a raging abomination. We managed to defeat him, but little did we know the serious consequences it would have on us months later."


End file.
